chessgame_of_the_godsfandomcom-20200213-history
Author Rules
If you want to be part of this incredible morras of insantiy we have going on, please abide by the following rules. General Rules #Write decently, don't be arrogant, and be willing to listen to other people's advice. #Do not pester others for a crossover. #Do not use other people's characters without permission. If permission is acquired, allow the author to look over the work before posting the chapter to ensure that the character was portrayed correctly. #When doing a crossover, RPing with the other author is the reccomended route. Whether via Google Documents, an IRC, or other method, we leave that up to you. This way all authors involved are on the same page and are able to work together for the best product. Rules for Canon Authors #All Canon stories must be updated at least once a month if labled incomplete. If not, please switch the story to "On Hiatus." Once on Hiatus, inform an administrator regarding why via PM. Please keep any other Canon authors in the loop with any plans on the future, along with a tentative date of return. #If a Canon story is not updated within X and Such Time after being placed on Hiatus, a warning will be sent to that Author. If no response is given within 24 hours, it will be removed from Canon. All prior events will still stand amongst canon, but any future plans or "dibs" are thrown out the window. #If any Canon story goes off on an extreme (e.g. blow up a city, kill a canon MLP character), that other canon authors deem as detrimental to the collaborative efforts of everyone else, a request to change said extreme will be made. If the extreme is not fixed after one week of the request, the story will be removed from Canon. All prior events standing except the extreme. Rules for New/Unlisted Authors #If you wish to be canon, please be patient and follow the rules laid out in the appropriate thread. #If you wish to bring a new species in, you MUST write up a key for that species to be reviewed by the Admins. They will then make a decision as to whether or not it will be allowed with comments explaining their decision. This key will require the following: #*Be in a shared Google Document (or other equivilant online program) with the ability to add comments for the Admins. #*Species Name #*Population (even if it is just your single chesspiece) #*Natural Attributes of the Species (size, strength, magical talents, flight speed, and land speed must be included when applicable. Size should be compared to the average pony Mane 6 size) #*Any special skills or power your Piece will have which is NOT common among others of their race. (e.g. Komodo's black shields, Griffin's magic, Echo's fire claws, etc.) #*Brief history of the species (is it currently extinct? was it in monster stories for ponies? did they go to war at all?) #*Any other information you feel is needed. #Try to at least familiarize yourself with current canon stories and their primary events. Either by reading them or checking their entries on this wiki. #Any new story must be approved of by at least 3 regulators. If on or more deny the story, the regulator will explain the reasons behind it. Stories can be submitted indefinitely, but there must be a minimum of one week between submissions. This time buffer can be increased at the concensus of regulators with an Administrator's approval. Undefined/Undertermined and Yet to Be Defined Rules 1. Rules about making your character or race with any type of Immortality in the beginning of his/her story, and/or finding ways to make them immortal. Speculated rules on making your character with a type of Immortality right off the bat. You must follow at least one rule. (All examples are canon, thus being used and adhered to, and can be used with your own character and/or race.) * Must be metaphysical - Example: Drake the Draconequus ~ Why ~ Draconequus are embodiments of chaos and thus not all of their being is completely physical. Example: Phoenix ~ Why ~ Phoenix embody fire and its ability to renew. Example: Rumor (Unsorted Canon but regulated by Cloud Surfer ) ~ Why ~ Shades are beings that have have darkness fused to their soul becoming an embodiment of darkness, and thus ageless. Gods are also metaphysical * Must be undead - Example: Daniel Fortesque ~ Why ~ Undead can't die of old age. * Must be non-corporeal - Example: Ghosts ~ Why ~ They are both non-corporeal and undead. Wraiths, ghosts and other non-corporeal and elemental beings can't age (No matter what) because they lack the corporeal processes for it to occur, which is why ghosts don't age or decay either. Example of completely non-corporeal character: Gunhaver (Unsorted Canon but approved by TroutKing ) * Must be non-biological - Example: Adam ~ Why ~ Elemental beings can't age. (See above for more details.) Category:All Category:Meta